1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wheeled distance measuring devices and more particularly pertains to a new distance measuring device for measuring distances between two points.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wheeled distance measuring devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, wheeled distance measuring devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,458; U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,163; U.S. Pat. No. 2,614,330; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 383,399; U.S. Pat. No. 3,516,164; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,647.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new distance measuring device. The inventive device includes a housing having a top and a bottom. A handle is coupled to the housing. A wheel is rotatably mounted to the bottom of the housing. An electronic distance calculating means calculates and displays a distance traveled by the wheel.
In these respects, the distance measuring device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of measuring distances between two points.